


On Ice

by Galacticgirl



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (((:, Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GRAB A SNACK AND BUCKLE IN, Hockey, I saw a picture of ice and got this idea, Ice, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Moonlight, Olympics, Rings, Sports, Stars, Willow - Freeform, amour, figure skater, figure skater/hockey player, he was a figure skater and he was a hockey player, ice hockey, just fluff, minor characters - Freeform, pure fluff, whipped out 8.5k worth of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticgirl/pseuds/Galacticgirl
Summary: Noah Keating is a gold-medalist olympic figure skater, skilled and posed. He always loved the ice from a young age, and pursuing a career in figure skating was all he ever wanted. It was his dream. His goal. The unattainable reality that was somehow reached.There wasn’t much that could distract him or keep him off the ice. He’d spend days and nights practicing, trying to get better because there was always room for improvement. He always kept his balance and almost never faltered.Who knew all it took was once glance from a hockey player to have him weak in the knees.(Basically the life of a figure skater and hockey player and the moments leading up to one that made everything worth it)
Relationships: Noah/Griffin





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric dump   
> “Like you were a trophy or a champion ring  
> But there was one prize I'd cheat to win.”
> 
> “I'm begging for you to take my hand  
> Wreck my plans, that's my man.”  
> Willow (Taylor Swift) 
> 
> “I kiss his fingertips  
> As I'm wishing he's all mine  
> He's giving me Elvis  
> With some James Dean in his eyes.”
> 
> “I be fallin' for you, baby  
> And I just can't stop.”   
> Moonlight (Ariana Grande)
> 
> *
> 
> These are some lyrics that I thought for well with this oneshot. It’s pretty much pure fluff because I’m soft like that. I got the inspo from looking at a picture of ice which is super weird but I guess it did help me come up with the idea for this :P

The first time he saw  _ him  _ was at a game. It was the end of the hockey season in the dead of winter, and their home team was playing their last game against their opponents. 

Noah Keating was home for a few weeks after being away for months on end. Everyone in his small hometown was elated to hear of his victory. The Winter Olympics had come to a close, and Noah had been awarded a gold medal for the first time, and even he felt like he was bouncing off the wall when it happened. 

He spent hours, days, weeks, months, years preparing to compete, and although he’d hurt his ankles a week before the competition, he still managed to get through the entire routine. 

His close friends and family had been especially proud of him, but most of all, they were happy to have him home. They’d been waiting for him at his parents’ house, the force of his two best friends almost knocking him off his feet before his parents got their turn with him. There was something about being with the people he loved that couldn’t be matched - even on the ice as much as he loved it, nothing could compare to the moments he got with them. 

His parents weren’t able to travel to see him because of his mother’s illness, but they did watch from home, and that was all Noah could really ask for. His mother had urged for his father to go, but Noah had assured them that he would be fine if they stayed at home - given the circumstances and all. 

He knew they were incredibly proud of him and loved him endlessly. 

When he was twenty years old, their family was struck with the news that his mother was diagnosed with cancer, which they tried to keep out of the media as much as possible. It was something personal - something for their family to go through. Noah had been heartbroken since he knew what it was like losing his parents. 

He had before the Haltons had adopted him and given him everything they possibly could. 

He offered to stay home, and be there for her every step of the way, but his mother, just like him, was incredibly stubborn and wouldn’t allow her beloved son give up on his dreams for her. Two years later, and she was stronger and in regression, so really, they had two victories to celebrate. 

Noah had his time with his family before his friends had dragged him out since it was their “turn”. Daniel had scored them tickets for the final hockey game of the season - good seats too since he pulled a few strings to get them.

Daniel Walsh was one of Noah’s oldest friends, since primary school really, and he’d always been one of his biggest supporters. He, alongside River Moore, always stayed up late with him in the early days to keep him company while he practiced. They always pushed him to do more, and were always there when he needed someone to lean on. 

The three of them were buzzing with excitement when they entered the stadium, and Noah loved stadiums and ice rinks, but it was different looking at it from the bleachers rather than from the center of the “stage” per se. River grabbed onto his arm as the game neared its end, and Noah looked over at her with a smile as she pulled back her raven locks to keep them out of her face with all the excitement. 

“They’re _ awesome! _ ” she exclaimed before letting out a cheer and Noah joined in because why the hell not? Daniel laughed a little at the two of them, and Noah looked at him to be met with bright green eyes that always felt like home to him.

He turned his attention back to the ice, clenching his fists as he watched the players wrestle for the puck. Their home team just needed one more goal to win. 

_ One more.  _

One of the players, who had  _ ALVAREZ _ written on the back of his light blue jersey in bold white letters, got a hold of the puck. 

Come on, come on. 

The puck flew past a few players from the opposing team as the clock slowly ticked down by the second. 

_ Three…  _

_ Two…  _

_ One…  _

_ Goal _ . The puck flew into the net, scoring the winning goal for their team and the entire crowd simultaneously seemed to let out a breath of relief before erupting into cheers and pure excitement. 

“Holy shit, that was  _ insane _ ,” Noah said in awe, looking between both of his friends before his eyes went back to the team doing victory laps around the rink. His eyes danced across the players before landing on the one who had scored the winning goal. 

He took off his helmet, and Noah had to blink a few times to see if he was just hallucinating or he did really look like  _ that _ . He felt his insides going fuzzy just from the smile painted across his face and really - truly how could someone he had never met in his entire existence make him feel this way? Like he couldn’t breathe as if the air had been physically knocked out of his lungs. 

“Noah,” Daniel snapped, getting his attention, grabbing his wrist to pull him forward. “My friend wants us to meet her,” he said, and River followed after them. 

“But -” Noah began, looking back towards the rink, sighing a little before shaking off whatever he was feeling before. 

“Is this the same friend that scored us these awesome tickets?” River questioned as they made their way down the bleachers and around the back of the stadium, and Daniel nodded. They were pretty much what Noah could really only refer to as “backstage” since it was where the players went after the game, but they would probably take the other entrance. 

There was no way they’d actually come down the hall they were in - 

“Daniel!” A female voice exclaimed, a streak of red running over to the emerald-eyed boy to engulf him in a hug. “Are these your frie -  _ holy shit _ , you’re Noah Keating!” the redhead exclaimed, eyes wide. 

“This is Scarlett, and this is River and you already know Noah, I guess,” Daniel introduced them with a chuckle, but the girl still looked like she was reeling. She shook off whatever haze she was in before reaching out to shake their hands, but Noah gave her a hug instead, and so did River. 

“So… Do you work here?” River questioned. 

“I have a friend on the team, he got me back here, and I pulled a few strings to get you guys tickets,” she chirped. “But if  _ someone  _ told me that he knew Noah  _ freakin’  _ Keating was going to be here that would’ve made it a lot easier,” she added. 

“Who do you know?” Noah asked, curious to know which of the team members this girl was friends with. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but as if on cue, someone came jogging down the hall in a pair of fluffy grey sweatpants and black hoodie. 

His brown locks looked wet, indicating that he’d probably just showered. “Hey Scar, ready to…” he trailed off when he realized they had company. 

“Guys this is Griffin,” Scarlett introduced the player, and Noah swallowed the lump in his throat, heart rate quickening. “This is Daniel, the guy I was telling you that would be here, his friends River and Noah.” 

The boy’s went from Daniel to River before they fell onto Noah. He blinked a few times, and Scarlett laughed a little. “I know  _ right _ .” 

“I’m so sorry, that was so rude,” he spoke before giving them all proper greetings, and shaking their hands. “It’s nice to meet you all. I-I...uh,” he cleared his throat, and Noah smiled a little. Was he really nervous? “I didn’t think I’d be meeting a gold medalist today,” he added, and Noah instantly felt pinpricks of heat spread across his cheeks. 

This guy knew who he was?

This boy knew who Noah was?

Griffin Alvarez, literally built like a Greek God (in Noah’s humble opinion) knew who Noah Keating was?

“I didn’t think I’d be meeting the player who scored the winning goal,” Noah countered, letting a small smirk tug on his lips because he was only human, and he wasn’t going to shut out an assumed interested party. 

Griffin Alvarez had brown locks that flopped forward in the most adorable way. His skin was a caramel colour, but Noah couldn’t get over the fact at how much those sparkly ocean eyes popped against his complexion. It was like every feature of his had been handcrafted with no mistakes, nearing on perfect. There were a few light freckles splashed across his face, and Noah had to suck in a breath to drink in his appearance.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was beautiful. 

“Seriously, you were  _ amazing _ ,” River said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone play the way you do. You scored like five goals back in Nashville!”

Griffin smiled, blushing slightly at her kind words. Noah couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

“Hockey fanatic,” Noah playfully rolled his eyes, and River threw her arm around him. 

“I still love what you do  _ and you _ ,” she reassured him with a pat on the back. Noah’s eyes softened at that, like they always did when he looked at his friends and family. He let a small laugh escape his lips, and he could feel the colour blue on him. 

He could feel them scanning up his figure before landing on his face, and the heat pooling in his stomach only got stronger. He watched as Griffin visibly gulped, and Noah suddenly felt weak in the knees. 

“There’s an afterparty to celebrate the team’s win, I don’t think anyone would mind if you guys came,” Scarlett said, and Griffin affirmed her claim with a nod. 

_ -N- _

It turned out that Noah actually had a lot in common with Griffin, and he and Scarlett seemed to fit right in with the three of them seamlessly. Daniel already knew Scarlett, so they obviously got along well. River and Scarlett seemed to be hitting it off, sharing the same interest. 

Noah hung out by the one of the doorways when Griffin leaned on the other end, passing him a drink. Noah thanked him, smiling a little. It was pretty surprising to him to learn that Griffin knew who he was, but it was also refreshing in a way because he wasn’t exactly awestruck, and he understood what it was like to be in the spotlight. 

It felt like they’d been talking for only a few minutes, but somehow hours had gone by. They learned a few things about each other, laughing together about some of their biggest falls on the ice - no major injuries. 

“No way!” Griffin exclaimed when Noah let the fact that his ankle had been sprained a week before the big competition. “And you still scored the h - are you even real?!” he gawked in complete awe. 

“It  _ really _ wasn’t that bad, but I needed a lot of ice after,” he pointed out. 

“Oh come on, the humble act is adorable, but you’re a badass and you know it,” Griffin pointed out, and Noah couldn’t bite back the smile that had been threatening to form from the moment this boy approached him. 

“Adorable, huh?” Noah challenged, raising an eyebrow. He knew he wasn’t the only one feeling the tension between them, so he decided to throw the bone. See if Griffin took the opportunity to make a move.

“What? Not something you’ve heard before?” he asked, and Noah shook his head as Griffin dipped his head downwards, breath fanning his face. Heat rose to Noah’s cheeks against his will, and Griffin pulled back, resting his head against the wall. “See,  _ fucking  _ adorable.” 

Noah bit down on his lip slightly. “I’ve heard that one before.” 

“Bet you have…” he trailed off, taking a sip of his drink and Noah took the opportunity to do the same. “Are you doing anything Friday night?”

“Uh-huh,” Noah nodded, smirk tugging at his lips. “I think I have a date.” 

“Really? What’s he like?”

“Funny.”

“Gotta love that.”

Noah leaned in closer. “Pretty, incredibly strong…” he inched closer until their noses were almost touching, and he could practically feel Griffin’s desire to close the gap between them. “Loves the ice almost as much as me.”

“Sounds near perfect,” he replied. 

“Pick me up at seven,” Noah whispered before pulling back, and he could’ve sworn he heard him whimper slightly before a grin broke out across the young hockey player’s face. He pulled out his phone, handing over to Noah to type his number in. 

“See you then,” Griffin said before he got lost in the crowd with a two finger salute. Noah felt his heart beating faster than ever, and for once in a long time, he was going on a date. A date with the prettiest boy he’d ever laid an eye on. 

“What just happened?” Daniel asked. 

“I think I scored a date.” 

_ Hell yeah.  _

_ -G- _

The first time Griffin had seen  _ him _ was when he was sitting in his living room with his family. He had some down time before the next big game, and since it was a home game, he wanted to get as much time in with them as he wanted. 

He’d always been adamant on pursuing hockey as a career. From a young age, he always loved the sport and he loved the ice. He loved the feeling of being free on the ice and the feeling of belonging on a team, but none of that compared to how much he loved his families and friends. 

He came from a small town, so he valued his support system. His friends and family had been with him through everything from his lowest points to his greatest wins. 

So, he was sitting on the couch beside his sister, Maria, who was squealing excitedly when the figure skating tournament had come on. Specifically when a certain raven-haired figure skater showed up on screen. The name at the bottom of the screen read  _ Noah Keating _ and that was the first time he laid eyes on him. 

There was just something about the way he moved so effortlessly across the ice, so easily as if it were nothing. As if he were flying or it was just second nature to him. And  _ damn _ , Griffin thought he was good at skating, but this guy took it to a whole new level. 

“He’s so pretty,” Maria sighed longingly, and Griffin gulped because she was  _ right _ . The perks of having a giant flatscreen TV meant that they could admire the people who came up on it, and Griffin’s breath was officially knocked out of his lungs. 

There wasn’t much that could distract him, but something about this guy had his knees wobbling. 

The way his hair flopped over his head was nothing less than adorable, and his creamy skin contrasted the black bodysuit he was wearing perfectly. The sleeves were sheer and there were purple sequins scattered across the bodice. Griffin didn’t miss the colour of his eyes when the camera paneled across his face. They were an unholy combination of purple and grey and someone needed to get him a glass of water because there was _no way_ this man was _real._

Griffin watched in awe the entire time, even finding a smile forming on his face when he won gold. The smile he flashed to the cameras practically had his younger sister swooning (and maybe Griffin too, but he wouldn’t admit to that). 

So, when he met The  _ Noah Keating  _ after his big game, he was nothing less than surprised. He didn’t think it was possible, but he somehow was even more good looking in person, and the only word Griffin’s mind could come up with was  _ gorgeous  _ because that was what he was. He was perfect with his long dark hair and light complexion - but paired with the colour of those eyes - Griffin was on cloud nine from just looking at the guy. 

And when he scored a date with him, that was just the cherry on top of the entire situation. 

“What was happening over there?” Scarlett asked after his exchange with Noah at the party. 

Scarlett was one one Griffin’s oldest friends, and his biggest supporter. She was with him through almost everything, and they had known each other for some long that he considered her family at this point. He was certain that he could never lose her because their friendship was just that strong. 

“I have a date this Friday,” he said. “Maria is going to flip.”

“If she even believes you,” Scarlett playfully rolled her eyes, and Griffin laughed a little. He couldn’t, however, deny the strange rhythm in his chest and the butterflies buzzing about in his stomach. He had been on a few dates in the past year, but he hadn’t felt like  _ this.  _

Whatever the feeling was, it was new and it had him looking forward to seeing the figure skater with the pretty eyes - Noah - once again. 

Something inside him told him that this was going to last. 

But who knew all it took was for a figure skater with a few fancy moves to have his knees shaking?

_ -G- _

Maria didn’t end up believing Griffin when he got home and broke the news that Noah Keating was at the after party. 

Her loss. 

-G- 

Griffin smiled fondly at the memory of the first time he’d laid his eyes on his boyfriend. The boy he’d seen on TV, but now was the one constant in his life for two entire years. Griffin’s gaze softened when his eyes landed on him on the floor. 

Noah was pursing his lips as if he was thinking about something, a small frown forming on his face as he dug around the box. “Looking for something?” Griffin asked. 

“I don’t remember where I put my figurine,” he said, sighing as he stood up. Noah had a good luck charm that he told Griffin was from a music box he’d gotten when he was younger. He always kept it with him since it reminded him of when he was younger and where he came from. The only piece of it he had left was the skater figurine that once twirled with the music. Griffin found it incredibly endearing. “I could’ve sworn I put it in this box.” 

“It’s on the nightstand in our room,” Griffin replied, and the relief was visible on Noah’s face when he left out a puff of air. Griffin laughed a little before wrapping his arms around him. 

After one of Noah’s wins at a state competition, they had gotten celebratory dinner and Griffin had asked Noah to move in with him. He remembered how nervous he’d been to do so, practically shaking at the table when he pulled out the small key from his pocket. 

Noah had looked so shocked like he always did when Griffin surprised him with something, but the look of happiness on his face made the nervousness and fears dissipate. Griffin always melted under Noah’s soft gaze - he was so gone for this boy. 

The nerves reminded him of their first date when he’d shown up in front of Noah’s porch with his heart on his sleeve and butterflies in his stomach. Noah, of course, looked stunning as ever even in a fluffy jacket and scarf. They had gotten dinner at a diner that was familiar to the two of them, and then Noah had led him to a hill to sled down on trays before they both collapsed into the thick blanket of snow, watching flurries fall from the sky. He walked him home before a storm hit. 

_ “This is going in my top five best dates,” Noah said as Griffin snaked his arms around his waist. He pursed his lips at his words, nodding a little.  _

_ “I thought I at least made it in top three,” he replied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too hard because damn it was all he wanted to do when he was around him.  _

_ “The last guy had a private jet, so I don’t know…” Noah teased, scrunching his nose up in the most adorable way when Griffin’s bumped against his.  _

_ “You should’ve led with that, that’s really hard to beat,” Griffin chuckled, pulling him closer. “Top three for me definitely,” he whispered, tilting his head slightly. Noah pulled away before their lips met, leaning over to press a soft kiss against his cheek before he pushed open the front door.  _

_ “Text me when you get home,” he said before closing, and he somehow managed to have his heart beating faster than ever before.  _

“You’re making that face again,” Noah pointed out before flopping down on the couch. 

“What face?” Griffin asked before falling on top of him. 

“The one you make when you’re thinking of telling me that you love me,” Noah replied, nudging their noses together. Griffin playfully rolled his eyes before leaning into his chest. “You know… there are other seats here,” he added, patting the one beside him since Griffin was sitting on top of him. 

“I like this one,” he replied, feeling Noah’s lips press against the side of his head. 

“I need to finish unpacking,” Noah pushed him off of his lap, and onto the cushions instead. Griffin managed to wrap his arms around his waist, eliciting a giggle from the back of his throat when he fell on top of Griffin. He flipped them over so that he was hovering above him. “I’ve been here for almost a week, and I kinda feel like you’re going to kick me out because you won’t let me unpack,” his boyfriend teased. 

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I was thinking,” Griffin nodded. “I’m going to need your key back.” 

“I need to get up for that.” 

“Nice try.” 

Noah let out a long sigh. “There’s like four boxes, we could tackle two each?” he offered, knowing there was no way Griffin would ever say no to him when he asked so sweetly. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he replied, pressing a kiss against his lips. 

“Very lucky,” Noah nodded, a smile gracing his lips before shoving Griffin onto the carpet. He playfully hit Noah’s leg when he stood up, and Noah reached over to help him up - not without a fond roll of his eyes though. 

_ -N-  _

They got through the four boxes of Noah’s remaining stuff fairly quickly with occasional pauses for stolen kisses and Griffin’s complaining about how many of his things he’d taken. 

“You said you didn’t know where this was!” he exclaimed, holding up one of his hoodies that Noah had taken. He liked some of Griffin’s hoodies, but the light blue sleeveless one was his favourite. 

“I forgot I had it,” Noah mumbled. 

“Bullshit,” Griffin shook his head. He laughed a little, looking down at the fabric in his hands before sighing a little. “You can keep it though,” he added softly. 

“Really?” Noah piped up excitedly. 

“I mean you went through all the trouble of stealing it, so you might as well,” Griffin said, pulling him close. He grabbed his arm to twirl him around before Noah’s chest collided with his and his arms locked in place around his waist. 

“Shut up,” Noah giggled, trying to swat him away when he placed little kisses all over his face. 

Griffin had flown out to see him at one of his competitions since he had some rest time in between training and games. He’d taken him out for dinner and dessert after that, and that was when he’d popped the question. Noah noticed the way he’d been acting nervously the entire day, and it had his heart rate pumping every time he was near him. 

At dinner Griffin had enclosed the silver key in his hands, and Noah couldn’t have been happier. His boyfriend just made him  _ so happy.  _

_ “I thought… you know, we’ve been dating for two years now, and we’re both away from each other a lot, but… the end of the season is coming up and…” Griffin paused, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “You’ve been looking for a new place, so… I don’t know… maybe you’d like to have a place to come home to…with me?” he suggested. “I wanna go to sleep beside you and wake up next to you, eat every meal with you - ya know, like on a lazy saturday or whatever and -” he gulped a little. “You don’t have to… you can just keep and come over whenever -” _

_ “Griffin,” Noah reached over the table to take his boyfriend’s hands. “When do you want me to get my stuff?” he asked, and he watched as Griffin’s face lit up like a million stars in the sky, and a soft smile formed across Noah’s lips. He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.  _

_ Griffin let out a sigh of relief, laughing a little before he spoke. “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ -N-  _

Getting time off at the same time meant that they could go back home to see their families, but it didn’t mean that they could skip out on training and practicing. So, naturally, they were hanging around the ice rink. 

Noah laughed a little when he skated circles around River, who gave him the middle finger for being a “show off.” She, Scarlett, and Daniel were tripping all over the place and stumbling over each other. 

“Okay! We’re taking a break!” Daniel shouted at the couple, leading both of the girls off the ice. Noah jumped up in the air, twirling three times before spotting a perfect landing onto the ice, and he heard Griffin’s low whistle. 

Noah skated over to him, skidding to a halt when their chests bumped together. Griffin pressed a kiss against his cheek, and Noah ignored the fake gagging noises coming from River - obviously. He flipped her off with a giggle before turning back to his boyfriend. “Wanna practice your shots?” he asked since Noah could skate circles around him as he tried to score goals - it was one of the perks of training together. 

Their friends had decided to head back since it was starting to get late. Griffin had made a few shots and Noah had landed a few more tricks. He was about to attempt a quadruple axel, which was four spins in row with a perfect landing. 

He was on the fourth spin, when all of a sudden he felt an impact on his leg, knocking him onto the cold hard ice. He saw the puck beside him, and heard the yelp come from Griffin before he was on his knees beside him. “ _ Holy shit _ , babe, I didn’t mean to - I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” he apologized over and over again as Noah sat up. “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to - it just sort of flew over here - are you okay?” he asked nervously. Noah winced a little when he felt the blood on his lips and beneath his nose, but he shook it off for Griffin’s sake. He reached up to touch his face, a concerned look crossing his features. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Noah reassured him. Griffin didn’t seem convinced though since he was already grabbing a small towel from his bag to clean the blood off of his face. 

“I didn’t mean -”

“It’s okay -  _ I’m  _ okay,” Noah repeated once again, but his boyfriend was already undoing both of their skates. He pulled on his own boots before handing Noah his bag, and then lifting him up. “I  _ can  _ walk,” Noah added. 

“No way you’re walking on that, I’m  _ not  _ going to be the reason you end your career,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry… I really didn’t -” Griffin attempted another apology, and Noah placed his hands on his face so he’d look at him. 

“I think I love you enough to forgive you for whipping a puck at me,” he replied, placing a kiss against the tip of his nose. 

_ -G-  _

Noah’s parents had put in a request that he and Noah had dinner with them that night instead of at Griffin’s house. So, when Griffin entered their house carrying their son, his mother was nothing short of surprised. Noah waved it off as Griffin walked them both to the living room. 

“What happened?!” Mrs. Halton exclaimed when Griffin finally put him down. 

“Griffin whipped a puck at me,” Noah pouted, and Griffin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“By  _ accident _ ,” Griffin added, and Noah’s mother laughed a little at their bickering. Noah ended up going upstairs after arguing with Griffin that he could go by himself. He just shook his head before following Mrs. Halton into the kitchen to help her with dinner. 

“He’s a stubborn one, he gets that from me,” she said, and Griffin smiled. He loved being around Noah’s parents since they always treated him like he was their own son. They were always supportive of him and Noah - both relationship-wise and career wise - and often called Griffin to congratulate him on his wins. 

“He’s not so bad,” Griffin laughed as he got to doing some of the dishes. 

“He’s very lucky to have you.” 

“I think it’s the other way around,” he said, looking over at his boyfriend’s mother. “It’s been three years, but I feel like I love him more everyday,” he sighed. Mrs. Halton smiled at him, but something about her smile was knowing. “Don’t tell him I said that, he won’t let me live it down.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” she said before she clicked her tongue. “Have you spoken to him about your future together?” she asked. 

“I guess we’re just seeing where things take is for now, you know with both of our careers -”

“Relationship-wise, you make him very happy,” she corrected herself, smiling fondly at him, and Griffin gulped a little. He knew exactly what she was hinting at, and it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

Noah’s parents thought he was good enough for their son? 

He already knew his parents thought that Noah was the perfect person for him, but being on the receiving end of that kind of  _ acceptance  _ was unmatched. 

“You two moved in together last year, and I’ve seen the way he looks at you with so much…  _ care, _ ” she smiled at Griffin, but it was a longing smile as if she was remembering something. “We brought him home when he was eight, and he was very closed off at first - he warmed up eventually and he was just this… everything to us. He took on this dream, and put so much pressure on himself that some days it seemed like it was getting too much…” she trailed off, eyes glassy from the sheer amount of pride she felt for having Noah as a son. Griffin felt that too because he was always proud of him. “He’s never been happier than he is with you.” 

Griffin was about to speak when Noah joined them. He wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders first, reaching over to try some of the sauce she was making when she swatted his hands away. “Wait until dinner,” she scolded, and Noah sighed before he opened the freezer to grab a bag of frozen peas. Griffin turned around to see that he was taping it to his leg using duct tape. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he shook his head in amusement as Noah approached him.

“It’s portable this way,” Noah responded. “And I can do this,” he added as he wrapped his arms around Griffin’s waist, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek. 

The occasional kiss on the cheek or cuddling next to him when his parents were in the room wasn’t uncommon, but Griffin would never get over the heat that rose to his cheeks every. Single. Time. 

“Does your leg feel okay?” he asked.

“Just some bruising, it’ll heal,” Noah brushed it off as Griffin turned around to face him to see that he’d already cleaned the cuts on his face. Mrs. Halton left the kitchen to grab something when Noah took the opportunity to speak. “What were you two talking about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Just how much of a pain you are,” Griffin teased, and Noah playfully rolled his eyes at him. Griffin leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. When he felt Noah smile against his lips, he couldn’t help but let his lips curl upwards. He pulled back from him, looking back to the abandoned dishes in the sink when Noah spoke up.

“I’ll wash, you dry?”

_ -N- _

The Winter Olympics was what Noah had been training for since the last time he’d performed in front of the panel of judges. He’d sacrificed so much time with his loved ones for this moment, and just smelling the air again made it worth it. 

Things were a little different this time around. Noah’s parents had flown out to see the event in the person along with his friends, and his boyfriend - but Griffin was competing this year. Noah couldn’t even express how incredibly proud he was of him. They’d both watched each other grow over the past four years even if it was through a small screen sometimes, but their relationship was stronger than ever - even after all the ups and downs of it. 

Griffin had been a contender for a silver medal, and he was one of the medalists by the end of the tournaments. It had been long years of practicing, but Noah made sure to let him know just how proud he was of him, he couldn’t contain how happy he was that his boyfriend was a  _ silver medalist  _ in the Winter Olympics. 

Noah was standing in the rink near the banister as Coach Gary gave him a few words of encouragement. “This is it, this is what you’ve been training for all year long, and whatever happens out there we’re all very proud of you,” he said. “No matter the slip, you get back up and continue - no matter what,” he repeated, and Noah nodded. “Now go knock ‘em dead, Keating.” 

_ “Next up, we have, previous champion, Noah Keating representing the United States of America.”  _

There were screams in the crowd as Noah skated around the rink before stopping in the middle as his song began playing. He took in a deep breath, blocking out all the noise. He let himself focus on the music and the routine he’d practiced over a hundred times. He felt his feet gliding across the ice with precision and ease, careful not to falter before he went into a few of the techniques he was supposed to show off. 

There were a few aspects that he’d struggled with in the beginning, but he’d come to learn that focus and patience was something he needed to remember. 

_ Patience yields focus.  _

He landed one of the jumps, kicking his leg up before twirling the other one to complete a quadruple axel that dove right into a triple axel. He didn’t miss a beat of the music, he’d timed everything perfectly, and his routine was one that he knew better than the back of his palm. 

He knew his parents and friends were amongst the screams in the crowd, and something about that thought was comforting. Time seemed to fly when he was on the ice, and this time, it was no different. 

There was a screen hanging from the ceiling, playing every possible angle for those who didn’t have a good view of the rink, and he suddenly became aware of how many people were watching. 

He didn’t let himself falter though, and he finished his routine in the middle of the rink when the song ended. He had people around him cheering, and throwing flowers onto the rink, only for the staff to have to pick them up before the next contestant. 

Noah was breathing hard as a grin formed on his face when he heard the answers announce his scores. 

“ _ That puts Noah Keating and Team USA in first place. _ ” 

Noah skated over to the exit where his coach was waiting for him to pull him into a hug, telling him how well he did and his score would be tough to beat out. He noticed Griffin was hanging near him, and he wasn’t exactly sure why since he should’ve been in his seat. When Coach Gary moved away, the camera was still on Noah. “I told him he could be here,” he said as Griffin pulled him into a hug. 

“ _ Holy shit,  _ you’re amazing… you’re just…  _ oh my god _ ,” he exasperated. “That was  _ insane _ … I can’t believe I… _ I mean, come on, I get to date you _ ,” he said, and Noah laughed, nudging their noses together. “I love you, and I’m so, so, so proud of you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, and I’m proud of you too,  _ silver medalist _ ,” Noah responded, eyes softening before Griffin pointed to the rink. 

“Looks like you got competition,” he said, and Noah turned around to see what he was talking about before Griffin wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” he whispered, and Noah didn’t bite back the grin forming on his face.

“I think I am,” Noah whispered, just loud enough that Griffin could hear. 

Needless to say, Noah went home with a gold medal as the two-time champion of the Male Singles figure skating event while simultaneously setting a new record. 

_ -N- _

“I’m never taking this thing off,” Griffin said.“I mean, it’s not gold or anything, but…” he trailed off. He had taken Noah to the stadium where they first met. The stars could be seen above them and it was mostly dark, save for a few lights against the glass. The bleachers were empty of course since Griffin had somehow managed to sneak them inside. 

_ “I have connections, Noah,” _ he’d said earlier when he’d pulled Noah inside in a fit of giggles. 

“But you worked really hard,” Noah reminded him. “And you’ll always deserve gold in my books,” he added, slipping his medal over Griffin’s head as he laughed. He hooked one arm around his waist, pulling him in close. They bumped noses, and Noah relished in the warm feeling pooling in his chest before his boyfriend took his hands, pressing a kiss against the tip of his fingers. 

It was moments like these that meant the world to him. It was the stolen moments that they got alone that made everything worth it. All the nights away from each other, the excruciating practices, the pressure, and the injuries. Everything always seemed worth it when he got to be with the person he loved most. 

They were both wearing skates and Griffin hadn’t even let Noah change out of the clothes he’d competed in before he pulled him back onto the ice. He looked especially breathtaking in his light blue jersey under the moonlight and backlight from around it, something about the entire situation just screamed  _ intimate.  _

“Do a spin,” Griffin whispered, pulling away from him slightly, but the arm around his waist was still there. 

“So  _ bossy _ ,” Noah rolled his eyes, and a knowing smirk formed on Griffin’s face. 

“Not that you’ve ever  _ complained _ ,” he pointed out, and Noah playfully shoved him before pulling back to skate a few circles before lifting one leg up spinning on his toes.

“How was -” he began, but immediately stopped when he couldn’t find his voice. Griffin was down on one knee in front of him holding open a box that had the most beautiful ring Noah had ever seen sitting inside. The silver band with a stone set into it that reflected in beautiful swirls of royal blue and purple. “Griffin…” he trailed off, voice sounding a little choked, shaking his head a little from the tears that were filling his eyes. 

The air was rushing out of his lungs, and time seemed slow because it was just him and Griffin now. The boy he had come to know and love and would continue to love with each day that passed. 

_ -G- _

  
  


There were moments with Noah where Griffin felt like it was just the two of them ready to take on the world, and this was one of them. The flutter in his chest, the moths slamming against his heart in search of the light that was Noah in front of him when he’d slipped the gold medal over his head, letting it clank against the one that he was already wearing. 

It was one of many sweet things that Noah did for him, and those gestures only made him fall deeper as if the love he possessed was an endless void just sucking him in with every day that passed. With every emotion that he felt. 

Griffin had been planning this moment for weeks even if neither of them got medals, he still wanted the moment to be after the competition because it was one of those experiences that they shared that were unforgettable. 

Noah was everything he ever wanted, and it only seemed right to take the opportunity to take the next step, so despite the amount of nerves coursing through his veins and the butterflies in his stomach, he still got down on one knee. He still put himself out there on the ice just like he did when he first went for hockey, but this meant so much more because this was the boy he was almost sure he fell in love with at first sight. 

The person he was willing to spend forever with. 

He remembered being back home for some time, and how his mother had kept Noah occupied, so he could see his parents. Mrs. and Mr. Halton had both been home when Griffin took a deep breath and rang their doorbell with his heart on his sleeve. 

_ “Griffin,” Mrs. Halton smiled, pulling him for a hug when she saw him. She beckoned him inside to the living room. Griffin had already called in advance to tell the two of them that he’d like to speak to them, but he was very vague about what. He didn’t even mention that Noah wasn’t tagging along because he really didn’t want to give them any hints as to what he wanted to say.  _

_ When he entered the very familiar living room, Noah’s father was already standing to pull him into a hug, and patting him on the back as he told him how proud he was that he was competing in the Winter Olympics. Griffin thanked him before he sat down on the sofa across from them.  _

_ “Noah didn’t join you? Sick of us, huh?” his father asked, and Griffin laughed a little.  _

_ “He’s helping my mom with something… well, she’s kind of distracting him, so I could come see you…” he trailed off truthfully, fiddling with his thumbs.  _

_ “Oh?” Noah’s mother asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “You two are alright, aren’t you?” _

_ “Everything is great… better than great actually,” Griffin replied, waving his hands around just so she wouldn’t be worried. “I love him, I really do, and last year you talked to me about the future, and… Noah is the future,” he began. “He means the world to me, and I know it’s hard to see him growing up because my parents feel the same way, but… I want to marry your son,” he said, and he watched as the older couple looked between each other before Noah’s father spoke up.  _

_ “You want our blessing to marry him?” he questioned, and Griffin swallowed the lump in his throat.  _

_ “Yes, sir, and if you’d allow it, I want to propose to him soon,” he said, still feeling nervous when an unreadable expression crossed their faces. “I promise I’ll make him happy, and if you don’t want him to get married now, that’s okay because I can always wait. I’ll wait ten more years if I have… Noah is… he’s everything to me,” he paused for a moment. “And you mean everything to him and he really cares about both of you, so he would want me to ask first,” he continued.  _

_ He took a deep breath before pulling out the ring from his pocket. “I have my abuela’s ring, but I’m going to get it altered because it’s a thing in my family where you alter the ring a little to fit the person you’re giving it to, and she gave it to me to give to the person I fall in love with… she thought it’d be a nice girl, but we’ve come a long way from there!” he amended quickly. “It’s not like she won’t be accepting of Noah, but then again she thinks we’re just friends and I think I’m making things worse, but my parents love him and so do my sisters and -” he rambled on, becoming increasingly more nervous with each word when Mr. Halton held up a hand to stop him.  _

_ “You’re a fine young man, Griffin,” he said in a level tone that terrified him a little. “And Noah is very lucky to have you. I’d think we -” he looked over at his wife. “-Would have to be insane not to give you our blessing.”  _

_ Mrs. Halton nodded in agreement, wiping her eyes from the few tears that had formed, and Griffin felt tears filling his eyes too because he was going to marry Noah Keating - that was if Noah said yes, but he had high hopes.  _

_ “Thank you so much,” he said before he was engulfed in a hug by both of Noah’s parents, and he knew they could feel the insurmountable feeling of happiness radiating off of him. “Thank you, thank you,” he repeated because it was the only words his mind could come up with.  _

_ -N-  _

Noah stood in complete awe because he truly didn’t expect Griffin to get down on one knee for him. He’d thought about it, but he never thought the dream would become reality. He didn’t think he’d find someone to love, but then Griffin walked right onto the ice, and he knew he was screwed. 

_ “So he’s your boyfriend?” One of the skaters had asked him while he was doing up his skates. Griffin had come into the back room to wish him good luck, and placed a kiss against his cheek.  _

_ “Something like that,” Noah responded.  _

_ “Partner?” he asked.  _

_ “Something like that,” Noah responded once more because he didn’t know how to describe his bond with Griffin. Boyfriend, partner, husband - none of those words seemed right because there was something about the connection they had that was deeper than any of those words.  _

“Noah…” Griffin trailed off. “I’ve watched you grow these past four years and I’ve loved you for those four years, and I’m almost certain that I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, but it only gets stronger with every passing day. I feel like you’re a part of my heart because I love everything about you. The way you dance around the living room in your socks when you come up with parts of a new routine or when you him in the kitchen while making breakfast or how you fall asleep every time we watch an episode of Friends,” he said with a little chuckle. 

Noah felt his heart wrenching with each word that escaped his lips. 

“I don’t want to waste anymore time thinking about this because I  _ know _ you’re my forever. It was fate that led me to you, and everything  _ always  _ leads back to  _ you _ ,” he finished his spiel, closing his eyes for a moment. “Noah Keating, will you marry me?” 

Noah felt his knees wobble a little, feeling weak in the knees because he was  _ so smitten  _ with the boy in front of him, and there were tears dripping down his cheeks from sheer happiness. When Griffin stood up, he threw his arms around his shoulder, legs wrapping around his waist as Griffin stumbled back a little from the impact, not expecting the weight of his boyfriend. 

“Is that a yes?” he whispered. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Noah whispered back, pulling back slightly to place one hand on his cheek to press their lips together. He stood back on his own feet as Griffin took his hand to slip the ring on his finger, and no win could ever compare to this. 

There was no competition that would ever win him this much happiness, there was no one in the entire universe that could make him feel  _ this much  _ joy - at least not in the way that Griffin Alvarez did. 

And maybe if he hadn’t gone to that game, he would’ve never met Griffin, but something told him that fate worked in different ways. Somehow, he’d still be led to him, not in the same way, but perhaps they’d bump into each other at the supermarket? Maybe they’d see each other at an ice rink? At a party?

No matter what it was or how they ended up meeting, there was a soft flutter in his heart that told him it would always end like this. The road back home would always lead him to Griffin. 

Because this was his forever. With Griffin. On ice. 

_ “Soulmate,” Noah replied, finally thinking of the right word. “He’s my soulmate.” _


End file.
